The present invention relates to a developer storage body, an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus. The present invention particularly relates to a cap mounted to a replenishing opening for replenishing a developer into the developer storage body.
A developer storage body of a general image forming apparatus has a replenishing opening for replenishing a toner (i.e., developer) into the developer storage body. In order to close the replenishing opening, a cap is mounted to the opening. Such a cap is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-243446 (see, paragraph 0031 and FIG. 4).
Recently, there is a demand for ensuring prevention of a leakage of the developer form the developer storage body.